Balada Souji Seta
by Tian Long
Summary: Prekuel dr fic You Will Never Know. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan? RyoNao, RnR?
1. Prolog

**Balada Souji Seta**

**Genre : Drama / humor / romance**

**Disclaimer : Persona milik ATLUS. Beberapa dialog adalah milik Shina Suzuki dan Miyashita Kuroka yang tersebar pada beberapa topik di PLI. Schindler's List Main Theme dalam fic ini menggunakan versi saxophone-nya Dave Koz. Quote yang ada di bagian terakhir diambil dr serial Kera Sakti / Monkey King. Jadi semuanya bukan saia kecuali ceritanya.  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : DLDR, Prekuel dr fic You Will Never Know. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan? RyoNao, RnR?**

**Author Notes : Mungkin ini adalah fic dgn bahasa terlebay yg pernah saya buat^^.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

PROLOG

SHATTERED DREAMS

.

_Apakah yang lebih menyakitkan_

_Ketimbang harapan kandas di depan mata?_

_Adakah yang lebih menyedihkan_

_Daripada akhir cinta memupus asa?_

.

Lembayung senja bersemburat merah hiasi angkasa kala petang menjelang. Gantikan siang yang meraja 'tuk turun tahta dalam rangka menuju malam bertabur bintang ketika semilir angin berhembus kencang. Hempaskan sebuah batu jalanan di tepian guna menuju rerumputan. Mengguncang tubuh yang tergetar menatap kering rerumputan. Tanda getar jiwa karena sedihnya rasa sukma dikandung badan. Seakan alami perjalanan menyedihkan dengan dirinya sebagai saksi kehidupan.

Inikah akhir sebuah kisah?

Benarkah di sana ada jawabnya?

Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu, juga takkan pernah mengerti apalagi memahami. Ingin niat hati mengumbar tanya. Ajukan "mengapa" sebagai pembuka ucapan namun harus pada siapa perkataan itu diajukan sebab sang kekasih sendiri nihil pengetahuan guna menjawab persoalan.

Berakhir... Ya, bagi dirinya semua ini telah berakhir.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam dedaunan yang hanyut oleh riak sungai Samegawa. Dilihatnya pula matahari senja bewarna merah di ufuk barat. Berharap masih ada asa tapi sungguhkan tersisa demikian?

Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Silangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Tahan segenap perasaan agar tetap terbenam dengan diam tiada bergerak. Lantas akhirnya berkata pelan sambil tetap memunggungi sang pasangan yang terduduk pada bebatuan di bantaran. Selagi sekumpulan burung gagak terbang melintasi langit Yasoinaba.

"Cukup... Cukuplah sudah semua ini. Biarlah perasaan ini hapus diterpa ombak, mengalir jauh layaknya intan permata tanpa makna yang jatuh hingga ke dasar lautan yang kelam."

Kemudian kembali terdiam. Bungkam dalam ketersendirian belaka melalui kebisuan suara sembari terus terpaku menatap langit. Seakan berharap sebuah jawaban turun di depan mata. Ungkap segala penjabaran akan kenapa perpisahan menjadi akibat yang hadir selaku fakta. Padahal hari diawali dengan begitu indah.

Mungkinkah Tuhan sudah bosan dengan tingkahnya?

Yang selalu salah dan bangga akan kemampuannya bermain cinta?

Atau...

Apakah sang kekasih yang sudah bosan 'tuk melanjutkan hingga dirasa tak pantas lagi dirinya bersanding dengan sang pemilik tubuh bernama Souji Seta? Oh, andai rumput yang bergoyang di pelupuk mata bisa memberikan kata-kata penerang walau sekedar pelipur lara semata.

Terlebih saat didengarnya tanggapan kata-kata yang terlontar lirih dari sang pasangan bernama Naoto Shirogane.

"Tiada mungin kupungkiri perasaan jiwa ini. Tapi kumohon kiranya engkau mengerti betapa sulitnya diriku membendung segenap perasaan dalam dada, yang bagaikan ledakan keras menghantam karang. Meretas asa meniti harapan. Tak Tahukah engkau betapa bahagianya Nanako sewaktu mendengar berita itu."

"Aku tahu...aku tahu itu, Naoto. Kusadari sekali bahwa dengan itu sudah tertutup celah bagiku untuk tetap memanggilmu malaikat kecilku. Juga sudah kupahami pula kenyataan bahwa engkau akan menjadi seorang ratu di sebuah istana kecil yang indah tanpa kehadiranku berserta semua perasaan ini. Jadi..." Souji berhenti sejenak, tahan segala perasaan jumawa dalam sukma agar tidak tumpah ruah merusak suasana. Sebab disadarinya ia adalah seorang pria dan sebagai seorang lelaki sejati sudah sepantasnya pula laki-laki berambut abu-abu tersebut tidak menangis kecuali dalam pemakaman orang tua, "Mungkin... Inilah saatnya kuberkata padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Bahwa meskipun benar diriku adalah bukan sosok seorang pria penjunjung kesetiaan, semua perasaanku padamu itu adalah tulus adanya, Naoto-san..."

Pelan, perlahan. Sosok berjuluk "_banchou_" itu mulai membalikkan badan. Lalu berjalan guna memandang sang _Tantei Ouji_ sebagai belahan jiwa untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya erat sarat pemaknaan. Coba sampaikan yang tak terungkapkan.

"Aku..."

"Maafkan aku _senpai_... Kuharap kau mau..."

"Tidak apa, Naoto... Kusadari betul betapa Nanako lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Sebagaimana layaknya pamanku memerlukanmu lebih ketimbang diriku. Lagipula dengan persetujuan kakekmu itu, masih adakah celah bagiku untuk memasuki relung hatimu?"

Mereka lantas saling berpandangan untuk sesaat. Pendam dalam-dalam kesedihan di pelupuk mata sementara dari kejauhan terdengar suara saksofon baru Ayane Matsunaga memainkan lagu _Schindler's List_ dengan penuh penghayatan layaknya seorang Dave Koz saat membawakan lagu serupa.

"_S-Senpai!_"

"Sudahlah, Naoto. Masih pantaskah seorang lelaki disebut lelaki apabila dirinya mencintai seorang yang hatinya telah mendua? Terbagi dua antara diriku dan dirinya?"

Naoto bungkam.

Ingin rasa berikan jawaban namun sadar akan keberadaan kata-kata balasan yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah bisa ditemukan. Karena memang kenyataannya ucapan-ucapan itu adalah tepat kosong kesalahan. Sedangkan Souji masih terus berkata-kata.

"Pergilah... Di sanalah kebahagiaanmu berada dan jadilah pendamping yang baik. Sekaligus ibu yang baik. Demi keponakanku... Pamanku... Juga demi diriku... Sebab kaulah figur yang tepat untuk kupanggil "bibi" sekarang."

Sebelum akhiri pertemuan dengan berlalu.

Tinggalkan Naoto via rona sendu.

Angkat kaki tanpa niat terburu-buru.

Meski air mata akhirnya jatuh di atas batu.

Dan tak seorangpun tahu.

.

"_Begitulah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir."_

_-Bhiksu Tong Sam Cong, Kera Sakti-_

_._

_TBC_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar <em>**:

**Spesial thx semuanya saya tujukan buat PLI, Shina-san, Kuroka-san, ADA Band (lagu pemain cinta), Iwan Fals (lagu Aku Bukan Pilihan), Ebiet G. Ade (lagu Berita Kepada Kawan), Dave Koz (lagu Schindler's List versi saxophone), Tolololpedia (judul), Indosiar (film Kera Sakti). Tanpa semua itu fic ini nggak akan pernah ada. Akhir kata, have enjoy, RnR dan GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
><strong>


	2. Bab 1 : Pedang Tetesan Air Mata

**Balada Souji Seta**

**Genre : Drama / humor / romance**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS. Beberapa dialog adalah milik Shina Suzuki dan Miyashita Kuroka yang tersebar pada beberapa topik di PLI. Sisanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing.**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : DLDR, Prekuel dr fic You Will Never Know. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan? RyoNao, RnR?**

**Author Notes : Mungkin ini adalah fic dgn bahasa terlebay yg pernah saya buat^^. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

BAB 1

PEDANG TETESAN AIR MATA

(Senandung Jiwa yang Teraniaya)

.

_Kala pementasan di depan mata_

_Gelora sutradara makin membara_

_Meski mulut katakan rela_

_Benarkah hati bermakna sama?_

.

Sepasang _speaker_ radio berbunyi kencang. Nyanyikan senandung lama drama mafia semampu ia bisa memperdengarkan. Memecah kesunyian ruang dengan untaian nada suara meminta pemaknaan ketika seorang pria berambut putih berjalan tegap menyusuri aula.

.

_**Rushing waves, flowing waves**_

_**Thousand miles of the torrential river flows ceaselessly forever**_

_**Washed away the worldly affairs**_

_**Torrential mixing of the tidal currents**_

_**Is it happiness? Is it sorrow?**_

_._

Gagah perkasa, tangguh menawan.

Berkimono hitam, tato tak cukup selengan.

Konon kata orang wajahnya rupawan.

Tapi siapa sangka laksaan lawan telah ditewaskan.

Kenji, itulah namanya. Pendekar Pemandian Panas julukannya. Ia adalah seorang penyoreng pedang. Penghuni rimba hijau telaga persilatan yang senantiasa mencari pertarungan sebagai cara mencapai kesempurnaan. Namun tiada pernah dicapainya sebab belum pernah sekalipun ia terkalahkan dalam pertarungan, sedangkan kalah itu sendiri sama dengan kematian. Mati semati-matinya mati tanpa pernah hidup kembali menyambut sinar mentari.

Layaknya pendekar pada umumnya, Kenji hidup mengembara dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Dari perguruan satu ke perguruan lain. Mencari lawan tetapi tak pernah menemukan kawan. Mendapat kekuatan bukan berarti kekuasaan. Punya kemampuan pantaskah digunakan 'tuk menindas kecuali melawan yang jahat. Sekalipun adalah benar ia memiliki sebilah pedang mustika bercahaya buas berulirkan air mata pada bilah tebalnya. Yang terkenal sanggup membelah kutung manusia tanpa menumpahkan darah.

Musikpun terus bergulir.

Lanjut mengalir...

Suara penyanyi makin memekik

Entah kenapa seseorang jadi ingin mencekik.

.

_**Hard to differentiate between happiness and sorrow in the waves**_

_**Success? Failure?**_

_**Hard to see in the waves**_

_**Love you? hate you?**_

_**Asked you if you know**_

.

Adapun suatu ketika, dalam pengembaraannya menuju Perguruan Mangkuk Putih di kaki Gunung Huakow tempat Sun Go Kong tinggal. Sampailah Kenji pada sebuah desa bernama Dusun Hakuma Matata Mina Mina, dimana rupa-rupanya tengah terjadi perselisihan antara juragan bakpao bernama Lu Xun, melawan juragan jagung bakar bernama Reno karena disinyalir anak perempuan sang juragan bakpao bernama Eng Tay telah dibawa kabur oleh putra si juragan jagung bakar bernama Romeo seusai makan-makan di depan rumah juragan sate ayam bernama Naruto akibat ditentangnya hubungan mereka oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak.

Tiba-tiba alunan lagu terhenti.

Suasana jadi sepi.

Kemudian muncullah dua orang berpakaian petani lusuh bernama Yosaku dan Chiehi yang hendak pergi membajak sawah akan tetapi secara kebetulan bertemu sua dengan sang pendekar.

Ujar mereka.

"_Look! It's Kenji! The Serpent Son!"_

_ "Umm...So that's really him! The Dragon Clan finally comes to end these conflict... Prepare for the worst!"_

Hening...

Dan...

"_CUT!CUT!CUT!_"

Mendadak suara teriakan seorang wanita berbando merah membahana, membelah suasana sarat nuansa. Buyarkan segenap percakapan merangkap jalan cerita dengan penuh gelora amarah, sembari diiringi derap langkah kaki yang berjalan cepat menginjak latar. Ganti segenap keadaan dari gambaran pedesaan abad pertengahan jadi panggung sandiwara semata. Dimana tim drama arahannya tengah bersiap mati-matian menghadapi sebuah pementasan 'tuk festival kebudayaan beberapa minggu ke depan.

Penuh kesungguhan.

Namun apa daya hasil masih jauh dari harapan.

Padahal kesabaran sudah di tapal batas.

Ia lalu memandangi semua pemeran drama lekat-lekat. Lalu mendengus keras pertanda kekesalan. Sebelum ditumpahkannya rasa sebal pada si pelengkap penderita bernama Yosuke Hanamura, pemeran Yosaku si petani miskin dalam naskah drama berjudul "Pedang Tetesan Air Mata" sambil menggerakkan kepalan kedua tangan ke depan bak _encim_ pemilik kontrakan pemilik jurus raungan singa dalam salah satu adegan film _Kung Fu Hustle _via sebuah seruan.

"MANA EKSPRESINYA!"

Yang kontan membuat segenap orang terdiam.

Bungkam dalam keterkuncian seribu bahasa.

Miskin kata namun sarat akan makna.

Sekalipun aksara kosong tindakan bagai makam.

"Err...T-tapi Yukiko_-san_...apa kamu yakin kita akan maju memakai naskah ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Yukiko, "Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"T-tidak... A-" Ingin rasanya Yosuke 'tuk memberikan jawaban akan tetapi pada saat ia hendak melanjutkan, tahu-tahu saja perkataan sang sutradara telah berkelebat lantang memotong ucapannya. Babat seluruh keberanian jiwa melalui sepasang tatapan nyalang. Laksana macan yang hendak menerkam jikalau pertanyaan terus digulirkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Tapi, kenapa sekarang suaramu serupa ayam sayur dimasak kuah! Siapa pula kiranya yang telah mengajarimu gaya bicara '_Udyah Hutjhyan, Betchyek, Ngga' Adda Ouwjyek_' seperti itu? Apakah aku? Ataukah Rise? Chie? Atau Kanji?"

Yosuke tidak menjawab.

"JAWAB!"

Geram... Juga kesal... Lagi memuncak. Amarah telah menutup sukma. Ubah segumpal salju jadi lautan lahar panas. Akibat jawaban tak kunjung didapat. Sang sutradara, pengarah peran sekaligus penulis naskah akhirnya tenggelam dalam kemurkaan. Dengan kasar ditariknya kerah baju Yosuke sembari berteriak kencang sampai-sampai seorang bocah bagian peralatan bernama Teddie ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang penuh linangan air mata bersama gema ucapan, "Yuki-_chan _seram-_Kumaaa_!" terdengar di mana-mana.

"Heeehhh...kau gila, Yukiko..." ucap Yosuke lemah. Ingin ajukan keluhan bernada sopan sebisa mungkin hindarkan ketersinggugan perasaan. Niat hati wakili segala pendapat untuk sadarkan sang nona dari angkara penyebab kedurjanaan. Pembuat kegilaan berupa cerita tabrakan novel silat besar karangan pujangga terkenal dengan unsur-unsur minim kejelasan nan penuh ketersesatan. Akibat 'dicampakkan' sang pacar ke dasar jurang keputusasaan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau gila, Yukiko..."

Mendengar hal tersebut tak ayal membuat sang gadis merah menggelengkan kepala. Tersenyum sekalipun ia sadari betul bahwa sesungguhnya tiada sesuatu hal yang dapat dikatakan lucu kecuali serangkaian kalimat pemancing keributan berkepanjangan.

"Kau gila, Yukiko..." ujarnya pelan menirukan segenap ucapan perlahan, "BILANG YANG KERAS: KAU GILA, YUKIKO! Paham!"

"Pa-paham..."

Gentar, terpaksa si korban menuruti kehendak 'atasan'.

Entah kenapa mendengar teriakan tersebut, Yosuke jadi paham akan alasan mengapa Chie belakangan ini lebih suka keluar ke pusat kota bersama Rise atau Hanako. Sekaligus menyayangkan kenapa pula salah seorang temannya, Yumi Ozawa harus masuk rumah sakit akibat keracunan makanan. Padahal jika ia masih ada sekarang, sudah tentu seluruh kegilaan ini tinggal angan-angan belaka. Aih... Yukiko... Yukiko... Masihkah engkau sedemikian marah bertabur dendam kepada kami semua karena lupa memberitahumu kenyataan perihal hubungan _sensei_ dengan Naoto dulu?

.

_Walau kejadiannya telah lama berlalu._

_Meski dirimu berucap setuju memberi restu._

_Tapi apa hasil kelakuanmu tuan putriku?_

_Sebab aku-pun kini tak tahu._

_Benarkah engkau masih sama dengan yang dulu?_

_._

_Kutahu engkau penyuka warna merah membara_

_Terlepas dirimu adalah salju yang menyejukkan._

_Namun salju tersebut akan selalu ada_

_Karna kutahu salju dalam hatimu mustahil terhapuskan_

_Sekalipun kemarau panjang senantiasa mendera_

_._

_Hanya saja itu dulu, tuan putriku _

_Kini lihatlah betapa salju itu telah mencair_

_Sekaligus musnah tandas digantikan lahar_

_Yang panas membara membakar_

_Semua orang termasuk diriku_

_._

_Engkau sekarang bagai sepuluh matahari_

_Dengan sosok jauh dari mentari_

_Bukan lagi putri melainkan maharani_

_Dengan sifat dominan sebuah tirani_

_Kejam, beringas, bengis tanpa nurani_

_._

_Chie ditamparnya_

_Teddie dianiayanya  
><em>

_Rise-pun dipalaknya_

_Sedang aku dihajarnya_

_Selagi Kanji ditinjunya_

_._

_Padahal tiada kesalahan kami perbuat_

_Kecuali kelalaian pemberitahuan semata_

_Soal asmara Naoto Shirogane dengan Souji Seta_

_Yang meski sudah terkenal_

_Tapi tak kau pahami jua_

_._

_Sensei, sadarkah kau 'kan apa yang kau perbuat?_

_.  
><em>

"Oke! Kalau begitu kita ulangi lagi adegannya!"

Puas mendapat jawaban sesuai harapan. Wanita berambut panjang itu lalu menepukkan tangannya lantas mulai berjalan mundur dengan penuh semangat disusul ucapan:

"Siap! Dan... _Action!_"

Hanya untuk kembali disela oleh seorang pelakon lain, yakni pemeran tokoh Kenji yang sejatinya bernama asli Kanji Tatsumi via ucapan, "Tunggu sebentar!". Dimana maksud awalnya adalah guna memberitahukan adanya suatu ketidakberesan (baca: keanehan) sosial di muka. Cuma bisa apa kalau sebuah tatapan buas lagi haus darah justru dijadikan jawaban terhadap sanggahan. Seolah gerakan pencabut nyawa siap diberikan andai ujaran tertahan gagal puaskan kehendak perihal ungkapan sepadan.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"I-itu... Souji-_senpai_... Entah kenapa kok..."

"Hah!"

Penasaran, Yukiko-pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang 'pacar'.

.

"_I enjoy crushing bastards"_

_-Julian Assange-_

.

_TBC_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>Komentaar :<em>**

**Special thx as always saia berikan pada PLI dan segenap usernya, iklan obsesi, film Shanghai Bund (OST-nya), Wikileaks, Tolololpedia (cerbung dan isinya), Battle Realms, drama kampus saia dulu^^, cersil Pedang Tetesan Air Mata oleh Khu Lung, Syair Jiwa-jiwa pemberontak oleh Kahlil Gibran, Mara Army buat reviewnya, semua pembaca dan semua yang sekedar mampir ke fic ini untuk lihat2 semata. Tanpa kalian semua ini tidak akan bisa terwujud. 'Till the next chapt and GOOD LUCK! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
><strong>


	3. Bab 2 : La Muerte De La Felicidad

**Balada Souji Seta**

**Genre : Drama / humor / romance**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS. Beberapa dialog adalah milik Shina Suzuki dan Miyashita Kuroka yang tersebar pada beberapa topik di PLI. Sisanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing.**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : DLDR, Prekuel dr fic You Will Never Know. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan? RyoNao, RnR?**

**Author Notes : Mungkin ini adalah fic dgn bahasa terlebay yg pernah saya buat^^.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

BAB 2

LA MUERTE DE LA FELICIDAD

(Kidung Keputusasaan)

.

_Hakikatnya hidup adalah rangkaian kejadian_

_Penuh pertemuan juga sarat perpisahan_

_Ada keberuntungan ada pula kemalangan_

_Kemuraman mau berlangsung sampai kapan?_

.

Suasana aula masih terasa gelap dingin mencekam. Kesepian serasa ingin berontak walaupun luapan api besar penuhi seantero ruangan besar begitu rupa. Mengusir bayang semu keraguan kala merah meledak-ledak sembari mentari bersinar cerah di luar sana. Singkirkan hitam, panaskan dataran. Beri warna sekalipun tiada orang berkehendak kecuali keringat mengucur deras pertanda perjuangan.

Tokh betapapun juga dalam musim panas, matahari adalah segalanya bukan?

Segala dalam arti seluruhnya. Segala dtalam arti Amaterasu yang bersinar terang menyinari dunia, atau Dewa Surya dalam mitologi Hindu dan India. Tertinggi maupun tinggi tetapi tetap sama-sama penting.

Cuma siapa pula yang peduli.

Sebab waktu selalu berputar lintasi hari.

Meski belati kata menancap keras di dada.

Walau pisau keras menebas kutungkan badan.

Atau tinju panas memarkan raga.

Bumi akan tetap terus berputar.

Sekalipun Souji Seta ditemukan berpundung ria di pojokan.

Oleh seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan.

Karena bersukar hati ditendang harapan.

.

_Ini adalah curahan hati seorang pria_

_Yang berpegang teguh pada sepenggal asa_

_Tapi tercampakkan meski jiwa tiada menduga_

_Yang bergulir indah hilang sekejap mata_

_._

_Mungkinkah perpisahan adalah karmapala?_

_Dari perbuatan yang bersifat candala_

_Sebab sesungguhnya hina tiada kasta_

_Akibat bangga duakan wanita begitu rupa_

_._

_Atau, benarkah laksana cerita_

_Perpisahan adalah hasil penghianatan_

_Agar renjana menjelma jadi durjana_

_Hapus asmara via kejahatan_

_._

_Oh, selaksa Dewata bertakhta Nirwana!_

_Betapa kusadari diriku mustahil menerima_

_Andai Kau beriku lubang di tengah jalanan fana_

_Niscaya diriku akan melompat ke dalam sana_

_._

_Demikianlah Kidung Keputusasaan_

_._

Dia sudah berubah. Dari sosok Souji Seta yang jujur, baik hati dan tidak sombong serta disukai gadis tua maupun muda. Menjadi pemurung sejati sejati-sejatinya sejati seolah tiada mungkin ada lagi yang lebih sejati dari dirinya sejauh mata memandang. Sebisa kepala menengadah. Juga semampu isi pikiran berbicara. Jika kau kira sosok muram semacam ini cuma bisa ditemukan di cerita-cerita silat semisal _Pendekar Awan dan Angin; Golok Pembunuh Naga; Pendekar Pemanah Rajawali, _kujamin ribuan persen di muka meja taruhan bandar judi gelap paling hebat seantero Yasoinaba anda pasti salah. Pasang uang berapapun pula kujamin pula engkau 'kan pulang hanya bermodalkan celana dalam. Karena tokh kondisi Souji sekarang memang demikian adanya. Tiada kurang, juga tidak lebih. Tetapi pas. Tepat. Tanpa bantahan apapun jua.

Karena setiap perkataan yang menjatuhkan tak lagi didengar dengan sungguh.

Begitu pula tutur kata yang mencela.

Keduanya sudah tak lagi ia cerna dalam jiwa.

Terutama jika kembali sang pria ingat. Ucapan paman dan sepupu di rumah semalam.

.

"_Oke! Mari kita rayakan momen-momen terakhirku sebagai duda, Nanako sebagai anak tanpa mama dan Souji sebagai keponakan tanpa tante!"_

"_Ide bagus, papa! Ayo kita foto bertiga untuk menyambut mama yang baru!"_

_._

"_Say cheese!"_

_._

Mungkinkah ini semua akibat dirinya kualat? Buntut mencium bibir seorang Betari bernama Izanami via sebuah _french kiss_ penuh hasrat menggelora di pinggir sawah Inaba waktu malam satu minggu silam? Yang alih-alih buat pipi sang Dewi merah merona, justru malah merah padam berujung kemurkaan berbonus tangisan ala bombay India minus berputar-putar di tiang sembari menyanyikan lagu _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai _maupun _Koi Mil Gaya _guna memancing para penari latar keluar 'tuk ikut bergoyang selagi tokoh utama berdendang bergoyang-goyang umpama Shah Rukh Khan kala menggoda Kajol dalam film yang sama.

Andai saja Souji punya kepandaian membaca hati.

Tentu sekarang dia tak perlu bersedih hati.

.

_Oke, Izanami... Andai kau dengar doaku._

_Kuakui diriku salah, namun semua ini terlalu kejam!_

.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yukiko. Keheranan, namun pada saat yang sama merasa setengah kesal juga. Pementasan tinggal beberapa hari, kok semuanya serba kacau balau seperti ini.

Jika Yosuke tadi buat hati keki.

Maka Souji ini cari mati.

"A-aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa. Cuma dari tadi memang dia sudah begini." Jawab Kanji ragu. Berusaha utarakan pendapat secara seksama, berharap sebuah pukulan ala seorang _Thai Boxer_ tidak mendarat di wajahnya selaku bentuk amarah ketidakpuasan. Sebab secara fakta, nyatanya Souji memang telah bertindak bak ikan mati sedari pagi tadi. Apa alasannya-pun tak seorang mengerti.

Ada yang bilang.

Ia begitu gara-gara menenggak habis satu botol _Bolshaya Vodka_ sebelum sekolah?

Lalu jadi sedih akibat mendengar suara botol pecah.

Tapi apa wajar demikian?

Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Fuhh... Ini Gimana sih! Heh! Bangun!" seru Yukiko pelan seraya menghampiri lantas menggoyang-goyang punggung Souji dengan lututnya terbungkus _stocking_ hitam. Berniat tarik keluar sang 'pacar' dari jurang keputusasaan. Akan tetapi tiada hasil mampu didapat kecuali kegagalan semata, karena dari cara demikian bukannya sapaan penuh kehangatan yang terpancar melainan sisa kepingan angkara tersirat dalam ledakan amarah jiwa sebuah hati yang terluka.

Sehingga maksud menolong berbuah omong kosong.

Buat si murung makin dikurung perasaan terpuruk

Bertatapan kosong kaki dipeluk kondisi tertekuk.

Awalnya diam termenung kini merajuk.

Nyanyikan lagu berlirik muluk-muluk.

Sambil melamun tertunduk-tunduk. Utarakan isi hati dalam diri sendiri. Melalui pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris miskin kepastian di kemudian hari. Semisal dapatkah ia kembali melangkahkan kaki? Mencari cinta lain di ujung tempat kedua kaki berlari. Alihkan arah pandang kedua mata pada lain hati. Sambungkan mimpi yang terputus suatu saat nanti.

Biarlah perasaan ini ditinggal mati. Dan Souji terus merenung sendiri. Terbenam kesedihan tak bertepi. Padahal semalam bertekad tegarkan hati. Satu lepas untuk apa disesali. Seperti ucapan seorang penulis belahan bumi lain bernama Alexandros Panagoulis.

.

_Laki-laki artinya mempunyai keberanian_

_Mempunyai martabat. Itu artinya percaya_

_pada kemanusiaan. Itu artinya mencintai_

_tanpa mengizinkan cinta itu menjadi jangkar._

_Itu artinya berjuang untuk menang._

_._

Berani.

Laki.

"Heh!"

Kembali Yukiko memanggil.

Tetap Souji tak menanggapi.

"Souji!"

Kembali Yukiko memanggil.

Lagi-lagi Souji tiada bergeming.

Buat seluruh ruangan jadi hening.

Sementara Rise mulai merasa pening.

Sedangkan Chie pusing tujuh keliling.

Tanpa kata-kata.

Kecuali sepasang mata sembab yang telah memerah.

Kala sebuah pesan datang mengundang banjir darah.

Keringat.

Dan...

Ungkapan frustasi.

Yang berharap belaian penuh kasih.

"S-Souji! Kamu ini kenapa!"

.

"_Orang yang tidak pernah merasa kecewa adalah_

_orang yang tidak mempunyai cita-cita."_

_._

_-Pope-_

_._

_TBC_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>Komentaar<em>:**

**Thx buat semua yang sudah mereview, melihat-lihat, membaca, mampir, salah buka baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Tanpa kalian bab 2 ini tidak akan keluar. Begitu juga PLI beserta segenap kontributornya, wikipedia, Google, Jin Yong dan Tony Wong (karena karya2 mereka selalu lekat di ingatan), film seri Bollywood Hero dan Kuch2 Hota Hai, botol vodka kosong di rumah, juga rekaman video tarungnya Rambaa Somdhet di Youtube. Tanpa kalian bab ini tidak akan sedap! Akhir kata enjoy, have a good day and GOOD LUCK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	4. Bab 3 : Breaking News

**Balada Souji Seta**

**Genre : Drama / humor / romance**

**Disclaimer: Persona milik ATLUS. Beberapa dialog adalah milik Shina Suzuki dan Miyashita Kuroka yang tersebar pada beberapa topik di PLI. Sisanya kembali pada pemilik masing-masing.**

**Rating : T**

**Synopsis : DLDR, Prekuel dr fic You Will Never Know. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan? RyoNao, RnR?**

**Author Notes : Mungkin ini adalah fic dgn bahasa terlebay yg pernah saya buat^^.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

BAB 3

BREAKING NEWS

(Nyanyian Kegalauan Hati)

.

_Kebahagiaan itu _

_bagaikan pedang bermata dua_

_Sekaligus koin bersisi dua_

_Yang satu bersukaria, sisanya berduka cita_

_._

Seorang sipir berjalan melintas sepanjang lorong sempit penjara kota. Susuri hamparan karpet hijau murahan pelapis tanah tempat kaki melintas dengan sepatu _boot_ tebal bewarna hitam. Tanpa suara, juga tanpa bebunyian. Kecuali derap langkah penuhi nuansa latar belakang. Adapun lorong itu begitu lengang, sepi serta pengap. Namun sesungguhnya begitu ramai jikalau pintu-pintu baja tebal bewarna putih yang terpasang pada sisi kiri-kanannya dibuka lebar. Biarkan segenap penghuninya untuk berjalan keluar. Membuat onar lalu dilanjutkan dengan kerusuhan, minimal kekacauan kecil layaknya pertengkaran murahan di los pedagang kaki lima dekat selokan kota sekitar jam 12 malam. Sebab namanya juga penjara. Apalah artinya kalau tak ada narapidana di dalamnya?

Ia melangkah dan terus melangkah sembari sesekali bersiul menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang mudah disiulkan. Ditatapnya seksama tiap tahanan dari balik kaca anti peluru tebal. Akan tetapi saat hendak mencapai sebuah sel di pojok ruangan. Entah kenapa gerakan kakinya terhenti mendadak. Peluh tiba-tiba bercucuran tanpa sebab. Tubuh bergetar hebat begitu saja.

Mengapa?

Si sipir sama sekali tidak habis pikir.

Siapa tersimpan di lokasi akhir.

Mungkinkah sesosok_ Hannibal Lecter _ada di paling pinggir?

Jujur, 30 tahun bekerja belum pernah ia dapati situasi seperti ini.

Tekanan ini... Suasana ini.

Ia tertegun.

Lantas bertanya-tanya ketika menatap sebuah plat nama yang terpasang di dekat pintu tahanan.

Bukankah dia adalah si pembunuh itu?

Ada apa gerangan?

"H-hei...!" serunya gagap. _Baton_ hitam berbahan keras telah siaga dalam genggaman tangan. Maksud hati menghardik penghuni haram kalau-kalau tindakannya mencurigakan. Ibarat anggota kelompok _kay pang_ (partai pengemis) dengan tongkat pemukul anjing-nya yang begitu terkenal hingga menggetarkan dunia persilatan.

Namun benda mati sampai kapanpun tetaplah sebuah benda mati. Sebuah pintu masihlah sebuah pintu. Dingin, tak berperasaan, apalagi mempunyai telinga. Sipir itu tahu pada siapa teriakan tersebut ditujukan. Tapi jika untuk menyampaikannya harus melewati lapisan dinding baja berkaca tebal kedap suara, pastinya ucapan-ucapan yang ada hanya terdengar bak angin lalu semata. Bagaikan kentut terbuang di tengah keramaian.

Oleh karena itulah. Mau benci atau tidak. Ingin maupun hendak.

Dia harus membuka pintu itu.

Peduli setan siapa orang berdiam di situ.

Atau kenapa dengan tahanan itu.

_Baton _hitam masih tergenggam erat di tangan, peluh sebesar bulir jagung terus mengucur deras basahi badan. Ia mesti bertindak. Ditatapnya tajam pintu baja di depan mata. Dipusatkannya segenap keberanian ke dalam dada. Pelan... pelan... dan...

"Urrryyaaaa!"

Akhirnya diputuskan olehnya 'tuk menyerang. Buka pintu baja sekuat tenaga. Dapati sang narapidana terduduk diam di dalam sana. Hanya tercengang luar biasa tanpa kata-kata.

Kecuali sepatah dua patah kalimat.

"Perasaanku kenapa ya! Rasanya jiwaku separuh hilang..."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Adachi?"

"J-Jiro... A-Aku ini kenapa?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dahulu kala ada dikatakan_

_Seorang atasan kepada sang bawahan_

_Sesaat sebelum ia dipindahkan_

_Ke dalam dasar neraka kegilaan_

_._

_Bahwa engkaulah partner sejati_

_Sekaligus peramai nuansa sepi_

_Tokh apalah arti kerja seorang polisi_

_Jika kesepian liputi diri_

_._

_Naoto-chan_

_Ryotaro-kun_

_Itulah sebutan nama panggilan_

_Yang membuat hati tertegun_

_._

_Dari Tantei menjadi tante_

_Yang Ouji tinggalkan Souji_

_Padahal Kanji tak ubahnya Kenji_

_Sementara satunya lupakan Adachi_

_._

_Inilah nyanyian kegalauan hati_

_Senandung sedih dari jiwa yang lirih_

_Sekalipun telah bangun pagi-pagi_

_Kenapa hati tetap merasa perih?_

_._

_Inikah rasanya kehilangan cinta dan sayang?_

_Hidup terasa semakin bimbang melayang-layang_

_Wahai orang galau di seluruh dunia_

_Bersatulah kalian semua!_

_._

* * *

><p>Adapun kini situasi di aula sekolah <em>Yasogami High School <em> telah berangsur sunyi sesunyi-sunyinya sunyi seakan tiada lagi yang bisa lebih sunyi kecuali keadaan di sini. Tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan bercampur hujatan. Musnah pula bunyi-bunyi pukulan penuh semangat terlontar ke angkasa. Seperti halnya percakapan-percakapan biasa antar siswa.

Semuanya diam.

Semuanya membisu.

Yang satu terperangah.

Yang lain terperanjat.

Bahkan ada pula yang tersedak. Macam Rise Kujikawa, sang bintang ketika baru saja dilarikan ke UKS akibat salah menelan sebuah kue mochi bulat-bulat usai mendengar pengumuman dari kakak kelas pujaannya. Perihal suatu kejadian besar pengguncang jiwa dan raga. Seperti halnya pula kota Yasoinaba.

"_S- Senpai! _B- Benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Kanji seolah tak percaya.

Souji tidak menjawab.

"Se- Serius?" kata Yosuke menambahkan,"A-Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?"

Souji pun tetap membungkam. Tenggelam dalam arus kejumawaan. Walaupun tubuh kurusnya tergetar hebat diguncang adik kelasnya dengan penuh kebiadaban. Dibarengi teriakan terkadang pula disisipi cekikan.

"Katakan ini tidak benar _senpai_! Katakan! Katakan! KATAKAN!"

"..."

"_S-SENPAI!"_

"..."

Masih perlukah jawaban diberikan? Andai pemuda berambut mangkuk itu mampu bicara banyak, kalau pun berita masih bisa diucapkan berulang-ulang. Rasanya fakta di lapangan telah bicara sekarang. Sebab seingat Yukiko, pagi ini memang dirinya sama sekali tiada melihat sosok _Tantei Ouji_ yang terkenal itu. Begitu pula dengan Chie maupun Yosuke. Mulanya mereka duga "Ah, dia pasti lagi telat. Tokh, Souji juga belum datang. Mereka itu kan satu paket." Karena semenjak jadian, begitulah sepasang kekasih tersebut senantiasa bersikap. Di mana ada Souji, di situ ada Naoto dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mimpi pun seburuk-buruknya prasangka paling-paling hanya akan bermuara pada dugaan bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar atau mungkin... Putus hubungan. Entah karena sang pria pacaran dengan wanita lain (berdasarkan rumor yang beredar katanya baru-baru ini Souji punya hubungan dekat dengan seorang suster di rumah sakit setempat) atau Naoto mungkin telah dijodohkan dengan lelaki lain (konon dia ada hubungan dengan seorang pria asing berkebangsaan Inggris).

Hanya itu...

"Kanji_-kun_ tahan emosimu! Tahan!"

Terdengar suara Chie Satonaka berteriak, coba menahan amarah Kanji yang tidak terima sebelum cekikan kencang pemuda berambut putih tersebut benar-benar mencengkram leher Souji. Sekaligus merontokkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan penuh keterkejutan, kekecewaan sekaligus kesedihan.

"Jangan halangi aku, Chie-_senpai!_" seru Kanji, "Aku hanya ingin tahu sebabnya!Kenapa!Kenapa!Kenapa kau biarkan Naoto menikah dengan pamanmu, Souji!KENAPA!_WHY_!_WHY_!"

"K-Kanji-_kun_..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Naoto-ku..."

Kacau. Dalam keadaan demikian agaknya tiada orang sanggup menahan amukan pria bongsor di muka. Segala cara telah dilakukan, semua bujuk rayu sudah dilancarkan. Akan tetapi hasil yang diharapkan sungguh jauh panggang dari api.

Peristiwa ini pun berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah tinju melayang bak ayunan ganas sebuah golok yang haus darah. Menghantam habis wajah Kanji hingga terperosok jatuh ke pojok belakang aula. Sembari diiringi teriakan lantang seorang wanita.

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Kontan seantero ruangan kembali ditelan kesunyian.

"Y-Yuki-_chan..._"

"Kau juga, Chie... Diamlah... "

Entah mengapa, belakangan ini di mata Chie Satonaka. Sosok Yukiko lebih mirip tokoh Kai Xin dalam cerita Pedang Maha Dewa kala dirasuki oleh kekuatan golok harimau. Ganas, garang, gahar lagi berbahaya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa orang pernah mencicipi pukulannya itu. Yang jelas semenjak ia mendapati bahwa Souji jadian dengan Naoto di luar sepengetahuannya. Ia berubah. Bahkan menurut rumor, kumpulan geng motor yang beberapa hari lalu mencoba menggoda gadis berbando merah itu kini sudah tak bersisa akibat digulung habis olehnya.

"Hei, Souji... benar ucapanmu itu?" tanya Yukiko seraya memandang wajah 'pacarnya' lekat-lekat. Pastikan nihil kebohongan mampu tercipta di depan matanya.

Cuma lagi-lagi, sang pembawa kabar tetaplah enggan berbicara.

Sebab warta tersebut adalah benar adanya.

Dan Yukiko tahu itu.

"Lantas kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak mampu mencegahnya?"

Kembali Souji terdiam.

"Bicara nggak..."

"... Ko..."

"Katakan dengan jelas..."

"Karena Nanako..."

.

"_Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan"_

_-Anonymous-_

_._

_TBC_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sedikit <em>komentaar:<em>**

**Special thx as always saia berikan pada PLI dan segenap usernya, pembaca dan berbagai macam sumber baik lisan maupun tulisan. Tanpa kalian bab ini tidak akan pernah ada. 'Till the next chapt and Good Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
